


You Look Familiar

by A_Spark_Of_Hope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Divergent, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spark_Of_Hope/pseuds/A_Spark_Of_Hope
Summary: “No,” she chuckled, feeling giddy from the drink. “Not really.”Wanting to salvage the situation before he took offence, she quickly lay a hand over his and whispered in a low voice.“But if you take me out of here right now, I’ll call you anything you like.”***On assignment on a remote moon, Ahsoka encounters a bounty hunter with a familiar face.Over the course of two days, their paths cross again in ways both expected and unexpected
Relationships: Boba Fett/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	You Look Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freedomatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/gifts).



> I asked my friend freedomatsea for a prompt, and this is pairing is what she gave me. I adore how this fic turned out, and so I gift it to her <3
> 
> Also this is me we're talking about so mind the tags, because of course it turns smutty

One backwater world was much the same as the next, or at least that’s how Ahsoka was starting to feel. Much as sentient beings were inclined to fall into the same old habits, so too were the settlements they built. Transport hub on the outskirts, dwellings making up the bulk of whatever passed for a town, all congregating around a cluster of offices in the centre, just off the main road.

And then of course, there were the cantinas.

Every settlement worth its salt had a cantina. The better ones had several from which to choose, but that usually meant that the town catered to more than just the locals. Which the small moon of CN-1 certainly did not. It was so small, galactic cartographers hadn’t even bothered naming it properly, merely borrowing letters from the two closest moons of any substance with in the system - Cyone and Nadaika - and then numbering accordingly. A thoroughly uninspired name for a thoroughly uninspired place.

And Ahsoka was frankly getting sick of it.

It had been a long, exhausting decade since she’d bumped into Bail Organa in the aftermath of the war and agreed to become a spy for his nascent rebellion movement. Sometimes, she lived for the demands of the job. She’d grown up in the final glory days of the Republic and come of age on the battlefield. The days where she could gather intel from within a nest of far-flung political intrigue or one of the many cartels that still plagued the galaxy? Those missions she lived for. But with any thrill came a prince - namely, when the time came for less interesting missions, those fell to her as well. 

And so here she was, on CN-1, a full standard day before her source was even expected to arrive. She supposed she could have passed time on one of the more populated worlds nearby, but that was cutting it a little close for her liking. She might dread the quieter assignments, but that didn’t mean she took them any less seriously. So after parking her shuttle and registering it with one of her many pseudonyms, Ahsoka made the short walk into town and headed straight for the cantina to inquire about lodgings and, more importantly, to drink as much as she could handle.

*

“Nope,” the barkeep, an aged Duros said to her with a shrug. “Nothing available.”

“You’re telling me there are  _ no _ rooms available in town? I’m not even looking for a nice one.”

“Sorry, miss. Truth is, there aren’t many to begin with, and we got a lot of people passing through on their way to the Big Two for the harvest season.”

The Big Two meaning Cyone and Nadaika. Ahsoka cursed her rotten luck that her informant should be passing through at such an inconvenient time. But then again, perhaps that was the reason they had chosen this time to meet her. It was easier to get lost in a crowd, however small it might be.

Ahsoka fought the urge to growl in frustration, and thanked the bartender instead. He slid a rather large tankard at her, and shrugged apologetically at her look of confusion. Thanking him with a nod, she slipped away from the bar and sat at a table in the corner to watch the crowd. 

The cantina itself was rather small. A small bar set against one wall with a handful of tables and mismatched chairs scattered about. Some sort of ambient music played faintly, and an ancient holoprojector broadcast some kind of sporting event for the entertainment of the handful of patrons frequenting the cantina at this time of day. Ahsoka thought that this might just be the smallest cantina in which she’d ever found herself.

_ Then again, that’s not true _ , she remembered suddenly.  _ There was that time with Anakin and Master Kenobi when we had to bail out the 501st- _

She gasped as she lost her train of thought and blinked rapidly. She was seeing things. It was just because she’d been thinking about the clones she’d once served alongside that she thought she saw one now. There was no way one had made it all the way out here. Was there? 

And yet, the man who had just walked in was undeniably a clone. Or perhaps was in some way related to the template. He looked to be about her age, not quite thirty standard years, and by her calculations, any surviving clones would appear to be almost fifty. She watched as he spoke to the bartender in hushed tones, with the kind of ease that indicated a degree of familiarity. He set his helmet - Mandalorian, by the look of it - directly on the bar and sat in one of the many empty stools, conversing all the while. 

Ahsoka knew she shouldn’t stare. But it was uncanny the way his face bore traces of so many men that she’d thought long gone, or at least lost to her forever. She felt an uneasy prickle in her chest at the sight of him. She’d been young during the war, at an age when most beings were testing out their feelings and desires towards others. Removed from the temple and from her peers, it was little wonder that she began to fancy herself attracted to those around her. Not Masters Skywalker or Kenobi, of course. But anyone of her age she happened to encounter, she had at least considered. Lux. Korkie. Barriss. And while she had the wherewithal to recognize that the Clones were handsome men - especially if the expressions on the faces of the unaccustomed adults around them were any indication - they’d always felt  _ old _ to her. And yet, now she could finally truly appreciate them for what they were, judging by the way she couldn’t take her eyes off the man who looked so much like them. 

The bartender said something, and the man laughed, the sound carrying across the small space. Ahsoka’s heart froze in her chest. 

_ Stars, he even sounds like them _ . 

Not every being in the galaxy was gifted with the Force, as she was, but that didn’t mean that it couldn’t manifest in others in a subtle way. For instance, most beings could tell when they were being watched, the Force warning them with a small prickle to the back of the neck. The man at the bar stiffened and slowly turned around until his brown eyes had locked on her blue ones. He had a head full of dark hair, styled so much like Cody’ it was jarring. Ahsoka tried to look away, to feign interest in something else. But it was too late, far too late. She’d been seen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him gather his helmet and drink off the bar and slowly make his way over to her. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you were staring,” he said, sliding into the seat next to hers. The inflection of his voice was the same, but it had a different quality to it. Less disciplined, more chaotic.

“Is that right?” Ahsoka said, turning her gaze back on him at last.

“I’ve shot people for less, you know.”

She let her eyes rake down his armoured body where they came to rest on a not-so-subtly concealed blaster.

“I’m sure you have.”

“It’s lucky you’re pretty, I’ve decided to spare you.”

“Lucky me,” she said with a wry smile. She’d always been able to hold her own in a verbal sparring match, but it was incredible how easily the words came to her when she was relaxed like this. And in truth she’d missed having someone to banter - alright, to  _ flirt _ \- with.

“So. You see something you like?”

“More like something familiar.”

The man frowned. 

“We haven’t met before,” he said, though he sounded unsure. “I would remember a pretty lady like you.”

“No, we haven’t met,” she said, shaking her head. “But I  _ have _ seen your face before.”

A shadow crossed his familiar face, making him look so much like Fives that she fought the urge to laugh. 

“Oh,” he said in realization. “You mean  _ them _ . I’m not one of them.”

“I know,” Ahsoka said, attempting to recapture the light mood. “For one thing, you’re too young to be.”

“I’m no child,” he said with defensive bravado. “I’ve got it where it counts.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Ahsoka said coyly, letting her legs brush his under the table. “Younger men have so much going for them. The energy, the full head of hair…the stamina.”

“What did you say your name was?” he asked, his tune changing entirely. Ahsoka hesitated. She was still on a mission after all.

“Ashla,” she said finally. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not being entirely honest?”

“Good instincts,” she shrugged. “But does it really matter what my name is?”

“I suppose not,” he smirked. “What brings you to town, then,  _ Ashla _ ?”

“How do you know I’m not local?”

“You don’t have that look.” 

“Fine," Ahsoka chuckled. "I’m just passing through. And yourself, Mister…?”

“I’m just passing through too,” he said.

He signalled at the bartender to bring them another round of drinks. Ahsoka hadn’t even realized she’d finished the first.

“So,” she pressed, once her new drink was nestled safely in her hands, “if you aren’t a clone, what do they call you?”

“Never said I wasn’t a clone,” the man said as he took a swig of his drink. “But you can call me Boba. Boba Fett.”

Ahsoka laughed.

“Boba Fett? The bounty hunter? Why did I say Ashla, I should have gone with something more exciting. Is it too late to say my name is Aurra Sing?”

The man who called himself Boba laughed too, but with far less mirth than Ahsoka. A glint of annoyance danced in his eyes.

“You don’t believe me?” he asked.

“No,” she chuckled, feeling giddy from the drink. “Not really.”

Wanting to salvage the situation before he took offence, she quickly lay a hand over his and whispered in a low voice.

“But if you take me out of here right now, I’ll call you anything you like.”

*

Ahsoka didn’t  _ do _ stuff like this. Picking up a stranger in a bar and letting them take her back to their lodgings after a single conversation. Her heart was racing. Her body was tingling with anticipation - and perhaps a little with intoxication. None of it was out of fear though. 

This was pure anticipation. 

Boba led her out of the cantina to the small inn next door. The place was rustic, simple, but at least it was clean. She followed him down the hall to the room right at the very end, and waited as he input the code to unlock the door. The moment they both stepped inside and the door slid shut, Boba pressed her back against the wall and kissed her roughly. She bit his lower lip and he opened for her, their kiss tasting like the mix between the two liquors they’d each been drinking. It made Ahsoka feel even more intoxicated than she must already have been. 

Boba broke away from her, breathing heavily. Something in his expression softened for the briefest of seconds.

“Anything off limits?” he muttered.

“If you try to degrade me in any way, I will kill you,” Ahsoka said, surprised that he had even thought to ask.

“Why do I feel like you mean that?”

“Because I do,” she said seriously. He considered.

“Yeah, fair enough,” he said, pulling her close for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and wove her fingers in his dark curls. He walked her over to the bed at the centre of the small room without breaking contact until he finally pushed her onto it gently.

He made a great show of removing his battered Mandalorian armour and setting it down to the side with care. Ahsoka scooted back and propped herself up on her elbows to watch as she toed off her boots. It was almost reverential, the way he handled each piece of carefully-sculpted beskar. Heat pooled in her belly at the thought of those deft fingers handling her with similar precision. He set the last piece of plating down at turned back to Ahsoka. 

“You’re staring again,” he teased. 

“I see something I like,” she shrugged. He shed his heavy boots with far less care than he’d given the armour and joined her back on the bed, climbing on top of her and lowering himself into another fevered kiss. 

Unlike the clones, he didn’t wear a black bodysuit beneath his armour, instead opting for a loose, lightweight shirt and pants. Ahsoka worked the hem of his shirt loose and slid her hands up to run along the tightly corded muscles of his back. His thigh rested along the apex of her thighs, but not in any kind of way for her to relieve the throbbing at her core. She continued exploring his body with her hands, hiking his shirt higher and higher until at last he was forced to take over and shed his shirt entirely. 

Ahsoka took advantage of the break in frantic kisses to bring her lips to his collarbone. She pressed her lips in a neat line across his torso until she reached his neck. Cupping his face with one hand and using the other to brace herself against his back, she began mouthing at his neck, losing herself in the pleasure of being this intimately close to someone. It had been  _ far _ too long. Boba groaned as Ahsoka continued to nibble softly at him, and she felt him growing harder against her hip. Finally, he slid a hand underneath her and flipped them over with the athletic ease of someone with a physically demanding profession.

“My turn,” he growled, ripping Ahsoka’s shirt off with very little ceremony. Her gasp of surprise at the sudden chill turned to one of delight as her ran his rough hands along her lekku. 

“I’ve heard a Togruta’s lekku are particularly sensitive,” he said in a low voice. “Is that true?”

Ahsoka shuddered in pleasure.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“If they’re that sensitive to touch…”

At that he brought his full lips to one of her lekku, planting slow, sinful kisses along its length. Ahsoka’s high pitched gasps of surprise slowly became more drawn out as the pleasure built within her. He switched to her other lekku, paying it just as much attention as he had the first. The stimulation was agonizing, sending waves throughout her body that never seemed to quite  _ take _ . 

“Boba,” she groaned, “I need more.”

“Ask me nicely,” he said casually, as though she weren’t half naked and lying on top of him.

“ _ Please _ ,” she whispered. “Please, I need-” 

He reached behind her and undid her breastband. He tossed it to the side then rolled them back over so that he was once again on top. 

“That’s more like it,” he said.

Boba brought his lips to her throat, and mouthed at her in a way that she knew would leave a mark in the morning. He took her breasts in both hands, massaging them and running over her pebbled nipples with his thumbs. 

Ahsoka arched her back beneath him, leaning into his touch. She could feel herself growing damp between her legs. Perhaps it made her greedy, but it still wasn’t enough. She wanted  _ more. _ She slid a hand between them and ghosted her fingers over his cock. His hands abandoned her breasts at once, snatched her wrists and brought them slamming over her head. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” he scolded. Warmth flooded her face, both at the reprimand and at the intensity of his gaze. She bit at her lower lip, but kept her eyes trained on his. The corner of his mouth twitched, his face retaining its amused glint as he kissed down her body, lingering only for a moment on the space between her breasts before continuing down to her abdomen and finally coming to a stop below her navel. 

“Why- why did you stop?” she gasped.

“Just taking my time,” he said, planting another slow kiss on her. She fought the urge to kick him in frustration.

“You said you’ve got it where it counts? I need you to  _ show me _ .”

The effect was instantaneous. The challenge issued, he leapt at once to meet it. He ran his hands up her thighs to her hips, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her pants and ripped them off of her. He tossed them aside without looking, his focus wholly on the scrap of fabric between her legs. He ran a single finger along her covered folds and chuckled again.

“ _ Tsk _ . Stars, is all this for me?” he asked. “You’re aching for me this badly?”

“Asking the obvious doesn’t suit you,” she ground out as she tried to buck her hips into his touch. 

He pulled his hand back so that it hovered mere inches away from where she wanted it.

“Well, never let it be said I don’t know how to take a compliment.”

Ahsoka propped herself up, fully prepared to tell him he could take his smug ass outside while she took care of matters on her own. She suddenly felt her underwear part company with her body, followed immediately by the feeling of his smart, smug mouth delivering a long, slow kiss to her core. She dropped back against the pillows at once, and Boba laughed against her, the vibration humming throughout her entire body. He licked along her folds, and nibbled at her bud like a man starving. Her thighs squeezed against his head. His soft hair tickled her sensitive skin, only adding to the waves of bliss washing over her. Her fingers grabbed at the covers, twisting them and holding on for dear life as she ground against his face.

His expert mouth continued to work her as her pleasure built to almost unbearable heights, until her back was arching against the mattress and she was crying out far more desperately than she would have expected.

“Boba,” she sobbed. “Please. Please, I’m so close. I want to come.”

“Poor thing,” he muttered against her, before redoubling his efforts against her clit and teasing against her entrance with one finger. “You want me to make you come, baby?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” she keened. "Yes. Please." 

She released the covers from the vice-like grip she had on them and brought her hands to her breasts instead. She captured her nipples between her thumb and index finger and pinched and rolled them. 

The tiny bit of added stimulation was all it took. She crested then with a cry, her eyes screwed shut, Boba’s name and praise for his skill tumbling from her lips in a nonsensical string.

She was so far gone, she barely noticed when he lifted himself back up her body and kissed the space between her breasts once more.

“Feeling a little neglected up here, are we?” he teased. 

He brushed her hands aside and took one of her nipples into his mouth while at the same time sinking two fingers into her cunt. Ahsoka cried out again, overstimulated from the orgasm that still hadn’t quiet faded. He sucked and bit and swirled his tongue first around one breast, then the other, while his fingers pumped and curled within her, and his thumb brushed against her swollen clit. 

Whoever this man really was, there was no doubt he was truly a bounty hunter, and an expert one at that. She had to give credit where it was due - he was precise. He didn’t go right for the kill the way so many other young men did. He took his time, listened to her body, to her pleas, and in no time at all, she came apart once again, clenching around his fingers. Her arms locked his head in place against her chest. He lapped at her through her aftershocks, until the clenching subsided and her breathing had slowed down. 

Boba lifted himself off the bed then. Ahsoka watched him go, still dazed from two orgasms in such quick succession. He stripped off his loose trousers, and it was then that it occurred to Ahsoka that he still hadn’t been taken care of. She sat up.

“What do you need?” she asked. “What do you want me to do?”

He raised a brow, as though he hadn’t really expected her to ask. 

“On your knees,” he commanded, albeit a little breathlessly. 

Ahsoka slipped off the bed at once and sank to her knees before him. She kissed the tight, well-defined muscles of his abdomen as she dragged his underwear off and onto the floor. His cock had been straining against the fabric, and Boba groaned once that particular pressure had been relieved. 

“Aw, the things you put up with for me,” she said, taking his cock in hand and running her palm along the smooth skin. “So much discomfort.”

“I’m a regular hero,” he panted.

“You are,” she teased, as her thumb brushed against his tip. “I think that deserves a reward of some kind.”

Before he could say anything else witty, Ahsoka licked along his length and took him in her mouth. He lurched forward, and his hands shot up to cup her montrals. He made no attempts to guide her pace, so she simply followed his voice, listening for what he liked and what he didn’t, while she relished the taste of him.

“Ashla,” he muttered. “Your mouth feels so good, baby. Think I’m gonna come.”

She smiled around him and hummed in delight at her own success. She licked and sucked harder, coaxing him just over the edge until he spilled down her throat with a final stuttering of his hips, and a loud groan. Ahsoka pulled back and wiped the bit of spit that had gathered at the corner of her mouth as delicately as possible. Boba reached a hand down and helped her to her feet.

“Give me a couple of minutes, I’ll be good to go again, if you are.”

“A  _ couple of minutes _ ?” Ahsoka exclaimed in surprise.

“What were you saying about stamina?” he said with a wink. He pulled her close and started kissing her neck. “Besides,” he mumbled, “I still want to watch your face when you come.”

At that, he brushed a finger against her folds, just barely making contact with the sensitive flesh, but it was still enough to make her knees buckle.

“Maybe I can help move things along,” she said in a breathy voice. Her lips captured his. She reached between them and took his cock in her hand. She stroked him and licked into his mouth, moaning in pleasure as her nipples brushed against his chest. In a shockingly short amount of time, she felt him growing harder in her hands. She laughed in triumph. 

“Pleased with yourself aren’t you?” he growled.

“Just a little.”

“Lie back against the pillows and spread your legs,” he ordered, gently smacking her ass. “Now.”

A thrill danced up Ahsoka’s spine, as she did as he asked. He was on her in seconds, his forehead pressed against hers. One of his fingers dipped between her folds again.

“Look at you,” he scolded. “You got this wet from getting me off and getting me hard again? What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things,” she sighed. His finger pressed against her entrance for just a moment then withdrew. He wrapped her legs around his waist and sank into her slowly. Her breathing became shallow as she adjusted to the glorious stretch of having him finally inside her.

“Are you alright,” he asked, suddenly sounding worried. “Was that too fast?”

She had screwed her eyes shut, the sensitivity of her cunt causing minor discomfort. 

“Just one second,” she whispered.

“Of course, baby,” he said. He kissed the corner of her mouth. “Anything you want. Such a good girl, taking all of me at once. Letting me fuck that pretty cunt of hers.”

Her walls tried in vain to clench around him, the faint praise arousing her in a way she hadn’t expected.

“Boba.”

“Yes, pretty lady?”

“You can fuck me now.”

He pulled out of her slowly, then pushed back in at the same languorous pace. He continued to move just as cautiously until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Harder,” she sighed. “I can take it.”

“You sure about that?”

A fire blazed in her eyes.

“What happened to having the energy of a young man?”

He smiled and slammed into her with an abrupt snap of his hips. Ahsoka shouted. 

“Like that?” he asked, pushing into her again with the same speed and force.

“Yes. Yes. Just like that.”

He braced his hands against the headboard, and thrust himself into her faster and faster. 

“How’s this, baby? Feels good?”

“So good,” she moaned. “Don’t stop. So close, don’t stop.”

“Touch that pretty clit for me, baby. Want to watch you come.”

She brought a shaking hand between her legs and rubbed at the swollen bundle of nerves. She came hard, crying out with each wave of pleasure, each clench of her inner walls. 

“Look so sexy when you’re coming for me,” Boba ground out, fucking her through her aftershocks. As soon as they subsided, he pulled out of her and brought his hand to his cock instead. 

“Can I-” he asked. Ahsoka nodded

A few pumps of his hand and he came apart, spilling all over her chest. He collapsed beside her on the bed. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, simply allowing the sweat that coated their bodies to dry against their skin. 

Finally, Ahsoka stood up and padded into the fresher to clean up. By the time she returned, Boba was wearing his trousers once again, and had opened a window to let the cool evening air in. She donned his loose shirt, and slipped into bed beside him.

“Staying the night, huh?” he asked. “It was that good?”

“Well, that and there aren’t any rooms available in town so-”

He pulled her in and kissed her, softly this time. They broke apart and she giggled.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Can’t believe I thought CN-1 was going to be boring.”

*

Though she hadn’t immediately left Boba’s room the night before, staying instead to take a nap in his arms, Ahsoka was still gone before the sun had come up. She dressed carefully in the dark, conscious of the dull ache between her legs. She had batch gel back on her transport, she could take care of it once she returned. Thankfully she wasn’t expecting an especially taxing day.

She cast a final look back at the man asleep in the bed, his chest rising and falling steadily, and smiled to herself. She really ought to do things like this more often. 

The settlement was still quiet as she walked out into the pre-dawn. Morning mist hung in the air. It clung to her skin and she regretted not bringing her cloak with her from her transport. She scanned the sky for incoming transports - they would be hard to miss out here - and saw nothing. Figuring she had enough time, she sprinted towards the outskirts of town. She hadn’t docked at the transport hub, opting instead to leave her small craft in a copse of trees where it remained well hidden. She unlocked the door and slipped inside. 

First things first, she rooted around in her small medkit until she found the canister of bacta gel. She was running low. It would be time to resupply soon. She reminded herself to stop at the nearest major system on her way to rendezvous with Bail. There would be no point in trying to buy any bacta in this system. The markup would be astronomical. She used as little as possible, gingerly applying it between her legs, and after a moment’s thought, to her breasts as well. It was all fun and games in the moment, she never remembered that there would be a price to pay in the morning. 

That done, she snatched her cloak off the copilot's seat where she’d left it and wrapped herself in its warmth. She paused by the door. She had locked her lightsabers away the day before, assuming they would attract too much attention in a settlement this small. But now with a cloak to conceal them, and a high value informant on his way, she figured it was worth the risk. She unlocked the panel built into the bulkhead and unearthed the twin blades. After a moment's hesitation, she clipped them to her belt and darted back out into the chilly morning air. 

The transport hub was deserted when she arrived, save for a few passengers milling about, waiting for their transport to arrive. She’d been approached a few times, either by people looking to book passage off the moon or by people trying to sell her overpriced transportation out. Tired of politely brushing people off, she rose from her bench and wandered inside the terminal building. She purchased a cup of caf - needlessly expensive, of course - from the cart inside then headed back outside just as the first rays of sunlight began to creep over the horizon, tinting the cloud covered sky a searing shade of gray. 

A small passenger shuttle landed at one of the nearby docking bays and passengers began to filter out. Some were families, others looked as though they were headed to one of the larger moons for the harvest, but all walked with the same kind of grim purpose, save for one lone passenger. A middle-aged Ithorian male stumbled through the throng, appearing more than a little lost. His bulbous eyes darted back and forth frantically. He seemed like a likely candidate. Ahsoka discarded what was left of her caf and slipped up behind him. 

“It’s a lovely day for a picnic on Hoth,” she said quietly, initiating the first half of the code phrase.

“As long as the chill isn’t off-putting,” the Ithorian supplied, finishing the thought. 

“You must be-?”

“No names,” he said hurriedly. “Call me Relay”

“Relay. I’m Fulcrum. Let’s get you out of here, maybe get you something to eat, you can tell me everything you know.”

“There’s no time, I’m due to leave in an hour. Have to keep moving. Is there somewhere safe we can go?”

“Back to my ship.”

They retraced the familiar path around the settlement and into the small wooded area. Ahsoka ushered him into her transport, following behind. She engaged the small holocam and stepped back allowing Relay to speak. He outlined everything he knew, anything at all that could be of use to the Rebellion. She only half-listened, reaching out with the Force to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings. Something prickled at the corner of her senses. A menacing, yet familiar energy. She stood by the door to the transport and listened, but to no avail. Rain had begun to fall, starting up a steady tattoo against the leaves and the hull of her ship. She donned her hood and stepped out, reaching into the Force once more, her lightsabers now unclipped and in her hands. 

As if a warning was shouted in her ear, she illuminated the white blades at once, mere seconds before a blaster bolt whizzed in her direction. She deflected, sending it into a nearby tree. It severed a heavy branch, which came crashing down onto the forest floor. She spun in the direction of the blaster bolt and felt her heart stop once she noticed the source. 

It couldn’t be.

“You,” she breathed, as Boba’s armoured figure approached, blaster raised. 

“Do I know you,  _ Jedi?” _ he spat. Her hood obscured most of her face and her raised arms were apparently blocking her lekku from his view. 

“Why don’t you come find out?” she taunted. 

“Not here for you,” he said, comprehension not registering in his modulated voice. He moved with an almost singular determination. “But I won’t hesitate to kill you where you stand.”

“Aww,” she said. “And after we had so much fun last night.” 

That stopped him.

“Wha-”

Ahsoka pushed her hood off her head. It was risky, she knew, but she needed to buy time for Relay to finish recording. 

“ _ Ashla _ ?” he said, dumbfounded. 

“Surprise.”

She raised her lightsabers again just as he fired. It might have been her imagination, but it seemed like the barrel of the blaster was just slightly off-centre. Had she not deflected, she would have been struck in the shoulder at most. 

She lunged forward and knocked the blaster out of his hands with the hilt of one of her sabers. It hit the rain-soaked ground with a thud. Before she could inflict any more damage, he drew a spear from his back and brought it swinging about to meet her lightsabers in mid air. To her surprise, the blades didn’t immediately slice through it. 

“Beskar?” she asked, unable to help herself. 

“Alloy,” he said. “Close enough.”

They swung vigorously at each other, Ahsoka extremely cautious to keep her back to the door of her ship. If she lost that advantage, nothing would stop Boba from abandoning her and running inside. 

Something rustled behind her. Boba’s helmeted gaze shifted to just over her shoulder. Using the momentary distraction, Ahsoka tapped her lightsaber against the side of his thigh between plates of armour. It wasn’t enough to sever the limb, just enough to make him cry out in pain and drop to the ground. 

“Relay?” she called out through the increasingly frantic rain.

“It’s done,” the Ithorian replied. 

Another blaster bolt sang through the air, nicking the hull of the ship. Boba had crawled forward, unseen by Ahsoka, and retrieved his blaster. She leapt towards him and prodded his dominant hand with the tip of her lightsaber, singeing his flesh for the second time in as many minutes. She extinguished her lightsabers and dropped to the ground, sitting on his back and holding fast to his wrists.

“Run!” she shouted. Relay didn’t need to be told twice, taking off at once and ambling out of sight. 

Boba roared in anger and flipped himself over, sending Ahsoka skidding onto the ground. 

“You-” he snarled. “You’ve cost me-AAUGH.” He dropped forward onto his hands and knees, as she stood up and brushed herself off.

He was breathing hard. He removed his helmet and gulped down as much air as he could, pain written all over his handsome face. She picked up his discarded blaster and examined it closely. Fiddling with the settings for a moment, she then took aim at his head and fired. 

*

By the time Boba came to, lying on the small bed in Ahsoka’s ship, she’d already finished transmitting Relay’s message to Bail, as she didn’t feel it was safe to leave it on board, should anything happen to her. She had also cleaned and dressed both of the wounds she’d given Boba, using up the last of her bacta in the process. The rain still beat a steady rhythm against the hull of the ship, and she could also hear thunder in the distance, growing ever closer.

“What- Where am I?” Boba groaned. 

She spun around in the pilots seat in a rather dramatic fashion. 

“Good morning,” she quipped. 

“You! Ashla…whatever your name is…you  _ shot _ me.”

“Just stunned. Nothing personal, I didn’t think you’d let me heal you otherwise.”

She had briefly debated leaving him on the forest floor. But the sight of his agony became too much to bear. Her soft heart would get her in trouble one of these days, she just knew it.

“You stabbed me. Twice.”

“That was only a little personal. I couldn’t let you kill him.”

“What does it matter, what was that Ithorian to you?”

“What was he to you?” she countered.

Lightning lit up the small cabin, as thunder cracked somewhere nearby.

“I told you,” he said, exasperated. “I’m a bounty hunter. That was my quarry.”

“Right, of course, I forgot you’re the famous Boba Fett.”

“You still don’t believe me, do you?”

“Doesn’t matter if I do,” she said as she rose from her seat and crossed over to him. “There are some things bigger than a bounty.”

“Some things bigger than survival?” he scoffed. She paused. He had a fair point. She might not approve of the profession, but work was hard to come by under the Empire. She couldn’t exactly fault someone for trying to get by. Particularly a clone whose face would be known all over the galaxy. 

“I suppose not,” she said quietly. “Not usually, anyway. But this. This was different.”

“Different how?”

“This isn’t about individual survival, it’s about the survival of so many more.”

“Meaning what?” he asked in a tone that suggested he knew more than he was letting on.

She shook her head. She was dangerously close to telling him far too much. 

“Who wants him dead?” she asked instead.

He scoffed.

“I’m not telling you anything, if you won’t tell me,” he said stubbornly. 

“Fine,” she snapped. 

She inspected his knee first, gingerly removing the bandage and brightening when she saw the singed flesh had turned a bright shiny pink. She used a corner of the cloth to wipe away the excess bacta and set it to the side. She sat on the edge of the bunk and picked up his hand to check that next, freezing when he lay his uninjured hand on top of hers. 

“The Empire,” he said at last. “The Empire wants him dead.”

“Oh.” She should have figured as much.

“So when you say this is about the survival of so many more…” he prompted. Again, she shook her head. Boba sighed.

“Look, I don’t believe in much,” he continued. “I never have. But my father was a principled man. He held to his ideals. He died when I was young, but he tried to raise me to be the same.”

“What are you saying?” She was confused by the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

“I’m saying you saved me when you didn’t have to. I owe you my life.”

“It was only-” Boba held up a hand to stop her.

“So, we can either go our separate ways now, knowing that I will owe you one at some point in the future, but also knowing we probably won’t meet again.” He paused. “ _ Or _ , you can unburden yourself to me now, and I swear on my honour I will keep your secret.”

Ahsoka exhaled sharply, only just realizing the intensity of his speech had robbed her of breath. Common sense told her not to trust him. To take his promise of a debt to be repaid in the future and send him on his way. But his warm eyes were so earnest. His words so sincere. And the weight of secrecy was too much for one person to bear alone. She sighed.

“The Rebellion,” she muttered. “He had information crucial to the survival of the Rebellion.”

“I figured as much,” he said with a nod. 

“How?” Her eyes widened. Had she slipped up in some way? Talked in her sleep maybe?

“Only you rebel types would be noble enough to nearly kill a man then nurse him back to health.”

He laughed at the scandalized look on her face. 

“I didn’t  _ almost kill you _ !” she exclaimed.

“Not with the injuries, but if you’d left me, like I suspect you wanted to? I probably would have died of exposure. Who was going to find me out here, I couldn’t walk.”

“I ought to shoot you again,” she gasped. “Plus I wasted my debt with you, if you already knew my secret!”

“I think you have enough credit with me to tell me one more thing, if you like.”

“Like what?” she scoffed.

“Your name maybe?” he said in a low voice, his gaze burning straight into her. “Your  _ real _ name, that is.”

She swallowed, lost in the strange, seductive spell that was the man laying before her. Her heart was hammering in her chest so loudly she thought it might drown out the roll of nearby thunder. 

“Ahsoka,” she whispered. “Ahsoka Tano.”

Lightning flashed through the sky again, making her jump and look around in alarm. Her eyes were still fixed on the viewport, when something warm brushed against her cheek. Boba’s hand turned her face back towards him. He lifted himself up and kissed her softly. 

“Thank you for saving me, Ahsoka Tano.”

He pressed his forehead against hers, still cradling her cheek.

“I should check your hand,” she said weakly. 

“Later.”

He guided her closer and began kissing her neck, leaving fresh marks on top of those left from the night before. 

“Boba-” she began.

“Shhh, just let me thank you properly now.”

“There’s no need to-”

“Oh?” He palmed her mound through her pants, teasing her lightly. “Do you not want me to?”

He stopped kissing her and looked at her seriously.

“I want you,” she began. “But-”

“How about I tell you exactly what I plan on doing to you?” he said, as his mouth returned to her jaw. “Would that help?”

“OK,” she said. The way he was making her feel, she would have agreed to anything in that moment. Her fingers began to idly play with his hair and she tilted her head back to grant him better access.

“First I’m going to make you come on my tongue” he said, while his hand slid back between her legs. “Twice. Once for each injury you inflicted with those lightsabers of yours.”

“And then?” she sighed, pressing herself against his fingers.

“ _ Then _ , Ahsoka, I’m going to fuck you right here in your bed. Every time you sleep here from now on, I want you to remember this moment.”

She tried to pull away from him then, to slip out of her clothing, but he held fast to her waist.

“Eager, aren’t you?” he teased, stroking her mound gently. “But I wasn’t done. Next I’m going to make you come one more time, on my fingers.”

“What for?” she asked. Her cunt involuntarily clenched around nothing. 

“To give myself enough time to recover. Because once I do, I want you on your hands and knees for me. I’m going to take you again until you’re screaming for me. I want you flying back to your rebellion still feeling me between your legs.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” she breathed.

“What do you say, Ahsoka?”He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered in a voice so low and seductive she almost fell apart on the spot.

“Yes. I want-” she swallowed. “I want that.”

“Undress yourself for me, baby.”

If she’d been in any kind of rational frame of mine, it would have been embarrassing how quickly Ahsoka stripped off her clothing and flung them into the corner of the cabin. As it was, she was so aroused, she could feel the evidence of her desire to be dripping down her leg, and was long past the point of caring. 

“Look at my pretty little rebel,” he said, falling to his knees beside the bunk, where she was perched on the edge. He was just as naked as she was, and the overall image was spectacular - he really was something to look at. He hooked her knees over his shoulders and kissed up her thighs. “So quick to comply. So ready to have her pussy licked by a bounty hunter.”

“If he ever stops talking that is,” she tried to joke, poorly concealing how much her voice trembled in anticipation. 

“Oh, I see how it is,” he bit out. He yanked her forward and licked a ling stripe up her core. Ahsoka shouted once, then quieted down to a series of soft sighs as he became gentler with his lips, sucking at her clit, and teasing it with his tongue. She was so wound up from the lengthy preamble that she came after only a couple of minutes, her aftershocks going completely unnoticed by Boba, who continued to work her as though she weren’t slumped backwards and breathing hard. He dug his fingers into her thighs, and teased her entrance with his tongue.

“Stars, I love your mouth,” she panted. “I wish it could be everywhere at once.”

“Is that right?” he asked, his lips barely parting company with her core. “Like where?”

“My breasts” she said, feverishly. “I wish you were kissing my breasts.”

“Close your eyes, Ahsoka. Play with your breasts, and pretend it’s me.”

It was alarmingly easy to fall into the fantasy, to do as he demanded. She wet her thumbs and index fingers in her mouth, then pinched her nipples, arching her back into her own grip and giving herself over to the daydream that Boba was laying his sinful mouth all over her body at the same time. 

She came apart with a cry of his name, her hips grinding against his face. He pulled back, his chin dripping with her. After wiping his face with the back of his hand, he stood up halfway, keeping one of her legs on his shoulders, with the other hooked around his waist. He turned her around on the bunk so they were positioned lengthwise, and lowered himself down until he was lined up with her entrance. 

He pushed into her, the sudden stretch making her groan. He gave her a few moments to adjust, as he had the night before, then began to thrust into her hard. The new angle made her feel fuller than she ever had before, as he drew moan after ragged moan from her lips. 

“That’s right, baby. You like me stretching you like this? Bending your body so you can take more of my cock?”

“ _ Boba _ ,” she moaned, thoroughly incapable of forming a coherent thought. 

“Ahsoka. My pretty Ahsoka. Think you can come on my cock, baby? One more for me?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, but instead brought a finger to her clit and drew tiny, insistent circles against it. She crested into her third orgasm, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye, the stimulation becoming too much to bear. 

“Where do you want me to come, baby?” Boba asked frantically, his own release perilously close.

“Inside- inside me,” Ahsoka said in a cracked voice. “I have- implant. I have an implant.”

With a groan and a final thrust, Boba came apart, his spend spilling into her in warm spurts. He gently released her leg from his shoulder and eased his softening cock out of her. He sat back and pulled her into his arms, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“You alright?” he asked. “It wasn’t too much?”

“It was a lot,” she croaked. Then she added in a small voice “But I liked it.”

He kissed her forehead and stood up. He searched the small cabin for a moment, finally finding where she kept her food supplies and water canisters. He drew one out and tossed it over to her. She gulped down half of it in one go, and passed him the rest as he sat on the edge of the bed. He drained it and set it to the side.

“We can stop,” he said. “I know I talked a big game, but I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“I don’t think so!” she gasped. “What happened to your promise to make me scream? Besides,” she picked up his injured hand and unwrapped the dressing she’d put on. “I can’t think of a better way to make sure your fingers are all working.”

She lifted the pads of his fingers to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to each one. He raised an eyebrow and laughed wickedly.

“You don’t need to make an excuse to get me to fuck you with my fingers, Ahsoka.”

“What excuse?” she said in mock offense. “I’m just holding you to your promises. After all, didn’t you say you were a man of your word?”

“That I did.”

He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Her body was already so relaxed and ready for him that he sank two fingers into her with ease, the knuckle of his thumb pressed agonizingly against her bud.

“Wait a second,” she said, rolling her hips into his hand. “Why do you get a second to breathe and I don’t?”

“First of all, you don’t particularly look like you want one,” he observed with a grin. It was true, she was already riding his hand, little moans of pleasure escaping her throat.

“Hah. Ok, that’s true,” she gasped. He curled his fingers inside her and she cried out sharply, throwing her head back. “The second reason?”

“Because this isn’t forever,” he said simply. “And I want to make you feel as good as I can while I have you.”

That slowed her down. Her hips stilled, her blue eyes met his warm brown ones.

“Boba, we-”

“No,” he said, with a shake of his head. “This  _ can’t _ be forever. But not everything has to be. Which is why,” he pressed his fingers deeper into her and curled them slowly, “I am determined to watch you find your bliss as many times as I possibly can. If it’s only a moment in time, might as well make it a good one.”

Ahsoka had been unprepared for the bittersweet turn things had taken, though she supposed it did make sense. And if it was only temporary, then she would make the most of things too. Her hips resumed rolling against his hand. She tilted her body forward and slanted her mouth over his, drawing him into a deep, tender kiss. She didn’t surface for air, even as her orgasm gently washed over her, punctuated by the sounds of the storm that still raged outside. She moaned into Boba’s mouth as her walls clenched, and he brought a hand to the back of her neck, holding her in place, not allowing their kiss to end. 

He carefully drew his fingers out of her body, the digits coated with a mix of her desire and his. 

“Tsk,” she scolded, lifting them to the level of her face. “That hand is injured, we have to keep it clean.”

She took his fingers in her mouth, sucking them, her tongue slipping around and between the digits that had brought her so much pleasure over the last twelve hours. She slipped off his lap, grabbing a pillow off the bed as she went. She took his hand and guided him down to the cold, durasteel floor. She dropped the pillow and scooted into Boba’s arms, her chest pressed to his. She sat in his embrace for a few, silent moments, catching her breath. 

“What,  _ now _ you want a break?” he teased lightly. 

“Yeah, just for a sec. You-” then she stopped and buried her face in his neck.

“I what?” he laughed. “Come on, I what?”

“I don’t think so, it’s gonna go right to your head.”

“Wha-Oooooh.” He laughed again, this time with a wicked edge.

“Shut up,” she muttered into his chest, smacking him playfully. 

“No, no, I just need to know. Bigger than most, or biggest ever?”

She mumbled unintelligibly, a flush rising in her face.

“What was that?” he prodded.

“Biggest,” she said as quietly as she could.

“Poor baby,” he teased, running a soothing palm over her mound. “She came to town on a one-day assignment and got herself so stretched out she won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“I  _ knew _ this was going to go to your head!”

“What, a man can’t be proud of the lasting impact he’s had-”

“ _ Lasting impact _ ? Let’s not get carried away here.”

“On the contrary,” he said. “Let’s. Hands and knees.  _ Now _ .”

The few moments he gave Ahsoka to position herself were the last seconds of mercy he allowed her. As soon as she was comfortable, he nudged her legs a little further apart, took himself in hand and lined up with her entrance. With a snap of his hips, he sheathed himself fully within her. She lurched forward with a cry. 

“Ahsoka,” he ground out. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” she said, breathing heavily. “I think this is it for me, though.”

“Better make it worth your while then.”

Despite his threats to take her in this way and make her scream, he was surprisingly gentle. He curved over her, his body warming hers as skin met skin. His thrusts were slow and deep, and drew equally slow, deep-set moans from her chest. Eventually, he sat back on his haunches, pulling her with him, and rocking up into her, filling her up in the best way. His hands cupped her breasts, massaging them while he anchored her in place. He planted gentle kisses on her shoulder, and she reached one hand back to wind her fingers through his soft hair one last time. Her other hand slid between her legs, gently teasing her bundle of nerves.

“Read my mind, baby,” he said, nibbling on her shoulder. “That a Jedi thing?”

“No,” she sighed. “I just don’t want you to move your hands.”

“You gonna come for me, baby? One more time? Gonna scream for me?”

He increased the force behind his thrusts, the stimulation building and building until it became overwhelming. She screwed her eyes shut and threw her head back, crying out his name as though her life depended on it, so loudly that she wouldn’t be surprised if it carried out to the wilderness over the sound of the thunder and rain. He followed immediately on her heels, spilling inside her with an equally hoarse cry of her name. 

It was with an immense amount of difficulty that she lifted herself from his embrace and gingerly walked to the fresher. She lamented the lack of bacta as the discomfort grew and grew. She cleaned herself up as best as she could, and splashed her face with a little cold water, slowly coming back to herself. She examined her reflection. The woman who looked back at her looked exhausted, her eyes were slightly unfocused, but most of all she looked so  _ thoroughly _ satisfied. She smiled and laughed softly. This was certainly  _ not _ how she saw this day going for herself. 

When she emerged from the fresher, it was to find that Boba had somewhat tidied up the cabin and gotten dressed, though he left off his armour for the moment. 

“You’re not leaving?” she asked, worried. 

“Not yet,” he said, gesturing up. “Still raining. How do you feel?”

“Tired,” she admitted. He pulled back the covers on her bed, and motioned for her to get in. She pulled on her loose sleep shirt and slid beneath the warm blanket, then clasped his hand with hers.

“Stay with me?”

“Ahsoka, I-”

“Not forever,” she said rolling her eyes. “Just- right now, will you hold me? Please?”

He smiled and slid in beside her.

“You don’t have to ask me twice, pretty lady.”

They lay there together, listening to the sound of the falling rain, of the thunder fading into the distance, not saying a word. He stroked her lekku rhythmically while she rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his breath and letting herself be lulled by the steady rise and fall. She felt herself drifting off, and felt a grim sort of finality that hit her like a tidal wave. 

“Boba?”

“Yeah?”

She slid upwards a bit to bring her face closer to his. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly, a kiss that increased in intensity when he lay a hand on her back and pulled her closer, coaxing her mouth open. 

At last she pulled away, but made no immediate effort to lie back down against his chest.

“What was that for?” he whispered.

“This job. It’s a lot, sometimes. But you made this trip less lonely.”

“The same can be said for bounty hunting. Don’t get the chance to slow down much.”

“I’m sorry you lost your bounty,” she said, stroking his cheek.

“No you’re not,” he snorted, rolling his eyes.

“OK, no I’m not. But I am sorry if it caused you any trouble.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll figure something out. These things happen.”

“What ‘things’?”

“Detours,” he laughed, poking the tip of her nose in a surprisingly sweet gesture. “And I’d say the detour was worth it this time.”

“Oh, would you?” she said, nudging him lightly. 

He laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“This isn’t goodbye forever,” he whispered against the top of her head. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” she said, her heart breaking just a little. “It’s a small galaxy.”

Boba laughed bitterly, still holding her tightly, not once relenting, even as Ahsoka drifted off to sleep.

*

When Ahsoka woke, she found herself alone in bed, the covers pulled up around her chin to ward off the chill. The rain had stopped and from what she could see, the sun was setting. She sat up, dazed and disoriented. A small data cube lay by the bed, on top of the empty water canister and her neatly folded clothing. She engaged the device and listened as a voice she’d heard thousands of times, yet would always sound just a little distinct to her rang through the cabin.

“ _ Ahsoka,”  _ Boba’s voice said. “ _ I hope you can forgive me for slipping away while you were asleep. You looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you. You  _ did _ leave me in a similar way this morning if you recall, so consider us equal on that score. Not to mention, I figured you could use the rest, given the…ah…relative size of your undertakings today. _ ” 

He stopped speaking to laugh at his own crass joke and though her mouth had popped open in shock, she gave in and laughed too. He wasn’t exactly wrong there.

“ _ I meant what I said. This isn’t goodbye forever. The way the Empire is chasing the Rebellion all over the galaxy, and given my particular skill set, I’d be surprised if I never saw you again. I hope I do in any case.” _

Ahsoka hadn’t realized she’d started to cry until she felt a tear tickle her nose. She wiped it hastily before it made her sneeze.

“ _ And one more thing. Your secret is safe with me,” _ Boba’s voice continued. “ _ Until we meet again, pretty lady.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this bittersweet little story <3 I hope you enjoyed it, I promise I usually end on a happier note than this!


End file.
